Batman (Dark Outlaws)
Batman is a supporting character of the Dark Outlaws series. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that had taken their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He then became Batman. 'Biography' 'Personality and Traits' Witnessing the death of his parents traumatized Bruce Wayne and shook him so greatly that he swore that he would devote every breath for the rest of his life to eliminate crime and criminals from Gotham City. That, in turn, transformed Bruce Wayne into a dark, suspicious, and brooding figure with a personal grudge against injustice. His traumatized childhood had made it difficult for him to trust people other than Alfred Pennyworth and his various protégés, Nightwing and Robin. Despite his cold demeanor, Bruce genuinely cared for Alfred, whom he saw as a father figure, and for Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake, whom he dearly loved as his own children, though those relationships had been strained at some points, he still showed immense attachment and concern for them as shown when he repeatedly risked getting himself killed by a stubbornly vengeful Jason Todd to persuade the latter to redeem himself without using violence like Batman usually did to stop his enemies. He also cared for his younger brother Thomas, even after he became the Joker and hoped to one day bring his brother back. His dedication to fighting crime had gradually turned into a sort of obsession, something with which Batman himself had come to terms with. He vowed to end the evil that took away his parents permanently, and was willing to do everything he could to accomplish this goal. This obsession was balanced with his strong ideals of justice and moral values, which were instilled to him by his humanitarian parents. His dedication was backed up by his indomitable will and his strong resolve. He could also be cruel and cold toward his enemies and other criminals, as he willfully used intimidation and physical assaults against them without hesitation, especially while he interrogated them for information. However, he only used such methods if he felt that those that he interrogated would not cooperate with him. In addition, he would sometimes strive to help his foes who had mental illness or instability, as well as risking his own life repeatedly to rescue them from danger, as he was known to have saved his younger brother from falling to his death, despite his anger toward him for causing him to consider letting him die or killing him. To the public, Bruce Wayne took on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking, playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. As Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat to frighten the criminals he stood against, and believed theatricality to help him be seen as more than a man. He was not above torturing criminals while he interrogated them, though he limited himself by only beating them, as well as dangling them by their ankles over an edge, and threatened to severely harm them. He left many criminals severely injured with, bruises, broken bones, and bloody gashes, though his precise attacks allowed him to not cause fatal injury. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City. Batman also had a deep love for humanity, which also backed his no-killing rule, and he truly believed that deep down, people could be good. This caused him to want to help his more prominent foes by getting them treated for mental illness or instability by bringing them to Arkham Asylum. He also had an extreme distaste for firearms, and always tried to refrain from using them, because he considered them to be the weapon of cowards, the same weapon that had killed his parents. 'Powers and Abilities' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. :*'Multilingualism:' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. :*'Tactical Analysis:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader, great strategist and tactician. :*'Leadership:' He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Batman Family and also in charge of his whole company. :*'Driving:' Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Peak Physical Condition:' By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes. His strength, reflexes,stamina, and endurance. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman is a highly skilled combatant. *'Skilled Acrobat:' He is acrobatic and gymnastic. 'Appearances' ''Dark Outlaws'' Season 1 *Under the Hood, Part 1 *Fear Toxin *Dark Knight *Forgotten Past (flashback) *Terminator *Killing Joke Season 2 *TBA Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dark Outlaws